Before You Judge Me, Try To Know Me
by Christal-R
Summary: Candice has her preferences about the guy of her dreams, but when she goes on a blind date, she finds out that the guy isn’t the one that he appears to be. CandicexJeff. Full summary inside.
1. Her Number One Goal

**Before You Judge Me, Try to Know Me **

**A/N:** I got this idea in mind today so I thought why not try it out? My pairing may seem like an 'odd' one to you but I think the idea of Candice and Jeff as a couple is cute. (This is just my opinion, I dunno about you, lol) So please review and tell me what you think of it so far. This chapter is going to be short and hopefully the next one shall be longer. So I hope you'll enjoy this new story and happy reading!

**Synopsis:** Candice has her preferences about the guy of her dreams, but when she goes on a blind date, she finds out that the guy isn't the one that he _appears _to be. But what's going to happen when she finds out that guy who didn't 'top' her list ends up helping her out with her training?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her Number One Goal **

By the time the training session had ended, the pink t-shirt that the dark haired diva had on got soaked with perspiration. She had been sweating like crazy but she was used to that. All the training sessions were like that so there was nothing new about its outcome of practicing new moves for about an hour. She had her hands on her knees, gasping for breath but she had on a smile formed on her lips. Candice was exhausted but she was satisfied to know that her craft had been improved little by little. Slowly but surely she was getting there.

"Great job Candice. I expect you to keep it up."

"You know I will."

Her goal was to become women's champion and what could be better than to have a trainer who happened to win that title on more than one occasion. She had retired from the company a year ago but just because she hadn't been back to the WWE in such a long time, it didn't mean that she wasn't willing to help out a friend in need of training.

Trish Stratus took some of her time off to train Candice for the past three months. Since after her retirement, she had been working at her fitness center back in Toronto. The training session began when she had gotten a call from Candice, asking her to be her trainer. The Canadian blonde quickly agreed to the idea, believing in her heart that the dark haired diva had the potential to wrestle. Candice just needed someone to encourage her to use that potential and Trish would be the one to do that.

The former seven time women's champion had her hands placed on her hips and smiled at the response of the determination that she was expected to hear coming from the mouth of Candice Michelle.

"I'm glad to hear that. Keep that positive attitude of yours to the same level."

"Don't worry about me Trish," said Candice as she got to her standing position. "As long as I have you as my trainer, I don't think I'll be casting doubt on myself any time soon."

"Good. So let's have our drinks and then we'll get out of here."

The blonde Canadian went for two bottles of chilled water from her cooler and handed Candice one before drinking her own. The coolness tingling down her throat was all that she needed as she gulped down some of the icy cold water that could only satisfy her quench of thirst. Candice then let out a satisfying sigh and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I feel so refreshed now."

Trish giggled as she screwed back the cap of the bottle. "So tell me, what's going on in your life?"

"Well besides the training with you," said Candice with a grin. "I've got a photo shoot coming up in two weeks."

"That's cool. But I'm talking about your life _outside_ of wrestling?"

Candice let out a small laugh. "No I haven't found _the one_ yet, if that's what you're trying to ask."

It wasn't that she didn't want to date, it was the time that she couldn't manage to find. Due to her busy schedule, Candice hadn't found the time to date any one, regardless of the male superstars who happened to work under the same brand as her for that matter. She had planned to get a boyfriend one day but for now, her main focus was on her goal to become women's champion for the first time in her career.

"Are you sure about that?" Trish asked with a smirk in a teasing manner. Of course she wouldn't let Candice get away with that answer easily if there _was _someone in her friend's life. Trish just had to get it out from her, even if it would annoy her to the core. Candice rolled her eyes at this.

"Let me think." Candice had a finger tapping onto her chin as she went deep into thought. "There are plenty of guys out there, but gosh, not one of them got my attention."

"And what could be the reason, I wonder." Trish raised a brow at her.

Candice simply shrugged. "Just not interested at the moment, I guess."

Her eyes widened by that answer. Candice made an expression on her face as if to say 'What?'

"_Not interested_?" Trish began in disbelief. "Candice, listen to what you've just said."

"Look Trish when you're working obviously you don't pay attention to these things."

"I know but when are you planning to date? When you turn forty?"

"Ha ha, very funny," said Candice in a sarcastic tone. "I have a tight schedule in my hands so…"

"You're waiting until you get a break?" Trish finished her sentence. "Go ask Vince for one so you can start man hunting, why don't ya?"

Candice laughed and gave Trish a playful punch on the shoulder which Trish responded by rubbing her shoulder and letting out a laugh of hers.

"I thought you understand!"

"I do honey," said Trish. "But what if there's someone that comes into your life right as you got out of this arena-"

"Which I highly doubt that," said Candice with a playful roll of the eyes.

"I'm serious."

The dark haired woman looked at her and could tell from Trish's expression that she was being serious and not joking around.

"What if you meet someone regardless of how tight your schedule may be would you turn him down?"

Candice went deep into thought for a moment. She hadn't thought of this question nor did she think that she would need to. Since Trish had brought it up, she had to answer it as candid as possible.

"I don't know," said Candice with a shrug. "It's too soon for me to know that anyway."

"But honey, that guy might walk down this ramp just like that," said Trish with a snap of her fingers. "My point is you just never know."

Candice sighed. "Well I can't think about it right now. Work becomes the first thing at this point for me. The guys just have to wait."

"Wait on what? For you to say 'Oh I'm off from work now, let's go out tonight?'"

Candice couldn't help but to laugh at Trish. But she knew that she was being serious at the same time.

"You know what I mean Trish. I just can't think of dating right now."

Trish shrugged in defeat and then said, "Okay then. Well I was hoping to get some juicy info but it looks like I can't even get a single drop. Thanks for making my day."

Candice grinned. "Aw Trish, don't be like that."

"It's okay, don't worry about me. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I am."

"Then let's go."

The two women exited through the middle and bottom ropes of the four sided ring, collected their bags and went out of the arena. As they got to the backstage area, they continued on with their conversation, this time it was about Candice's upcoming match against Jillian Hall. It was going to be her first match since her training sessions with Trish. And she couldn't wait to expose her craft to the hundreds of fans in attendance.

Candice was going to show everyone that she was more than just a pretty face. She could be a fighter just as any diva in the women's locker room. Soon her hard work would be recognized and that could earn her rightful chance at the women's title.

_As of next week, I'm going to put my money where my mouth is. _

And come next week, Candice Michelle would do just that.


	2. The Surprise Arrangement

**Thanks to abbygreene, washedaway56, John cena punk princess, Xtreme-Dirrty-Diva, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, xAttitudex, TorriexJohn, HardyFan, SunnyLee, rory21, Vega Sailor, CharlieChaos and Intergalactic smart-ass for the reviews. Wow, 13 reviews? You guys rock! Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2: The Surprise Arrangement**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time Candice Michelle."  
_

_The crowd greeted the dark haired with cheers as she walked up to the interviewer Todd Grisham with a smile on her glossy lips. Candice was excited about her first singles match since her training with Trish. It was the night for her to prove to the world that she was more than just a pretty face. _

"_Tonight you'll be facing Jillian Hall one on one. What can the fans expect from you?"_

"_Plenty of things Todd," she said with a smile. "And I don't mean just my sex appeal. I may have the body for the cover on a magazine but I can be a fighter as well. Tonight you and the rest of the world will see a different side of me."_

_With that being said, she walked away from the camera's view as she made her way through the corridors. There was that inner fire in her that was dying to get out. She was confident, focus and most of all excited about using the maneuvers that she had been practicing. But she didn't have to wait any longer. The next match was coming close. _

_----------_

All eyes were on the dark haired diva as it was her turn to make her entrance as the music blasted through the speakers. She made her way down the ramp and slapped the hands of the fans before she entered the ring. She held a fist into the air to get the crowd hyped up for the match before turning to her opponent who apparently looked annoyed when Candice came in. Jillian Hall was in the middle of saying her favorite pop song for the crowd when _she _interrupted her. The blonde diva frowned as she had her hands on her hips and soon she had gotten Candice's eye and the not so friendly eye contact was made.

The referee called for the bell and the match officially went underway with Candice getting the upper hand when she flipped Jillian to the mat. Jillian got up quickly but couldn't match her agility as she got flipped over again. When she thought that being flipped three times were annoying, Jillian didn't expect to be drop kicked as well. The crowd seemed to be impressed so far as they had witnessed Candice's agility. But there would be more surprises to come from the glamour girl.

-------------

Candice was crying in pain but she refused to give up that easily. She was on her knees as Jillian had pulled back her arms. Another shot of pain crept to the dark haired diva as a sign that Jillian had dug her own knee hard into her back. The referee asked her time and time again if she wanted to call off the match but Candice simply shook her head in response. Calling off the match was the last thing on her mind. This was her time to prove herself and she was definitely not backing down on the challenge she knew that she was in for.

_Come on Candice. Fight the pain. You can do this. _

Those words of encouragement gave her the bit of strength she needed as the crowd cheered on for her. The more they shouted her name, the more she wanted to get up and fight back. Slowly Candice got to her feet and the cheers went louder than before.

_You can do it, Candice. _

Then she thought of Trish, her trainer and her number one supporter. She would be looking at her right now at her home in Toronto. Candice was determined to not let her down. She had made so many sacrifices just to help her be prepared. So this match would be her way of thanking her for all she had done.

She managed to get her hands free from Jillian's grip. She quickly dodged the blonde's attempt for a clothesline and made a few fierce punches. Then Candice whipped her to the ropes before she could make her next move; the blonde kicked her in the groin before she grabbed her hair and slammed her face into the canvas. The fans booed the blonde but that didn't stop her from teaching Candice from getting the win she deserved.

Jillian turned the fallen diva over so her shoulders would rest on the mat before she covered her. The referee counted.

And he stopped at two.

"What?!" Jillian shrieked as she stared disbelievingly at the referee. She was _supposed_ to get a three count. Unless referees weren't that fast enough?

The referee told her that she didn't make the count, although she ignored this fact.

"Oh whatever," she said as she shrugged it off. She rolled her eyes and picked up Candice by the hair once more. She locked her head around her arm in preparation for the DDT. Just as she had gotten to the next step of the move she had planned to do, Candice shoved her away in defense.

Jillian turned around but wasn't quick to avoid a kick in the groin. The dark haired diva wasted little time to grab the blonde's head and jumped forward to slam her face into the mat as the dark haired diva executed the bulldog. She went for the cover and soon the bell was sounded along and immediately, her music came on.

"Here's your winner, Candice Michelle!"

Candice flashed out a smile with happiness as the referee raised her hand in victory. She felt proud of herself knowing that her hard work had paid off. She climbed up to the second turnbuckle and stood there as she raised her arm proudly for the hundreds of fans. The ovation amazed her and she appreciated the support that was given to her. But she wanted more. She wanted respect from the people around her, especially the people she was working with. She would do whatever she could to stop the negativity and the critics.

So far it was only just the beginning of her journey for the women's championship and she had hoped that the victory could earn her the golden opportunity. But for now, she would continue to work hard until she had gotten the respect she deserved.

----------------

_You were absolutely great girl! I'm so proud of you!_

"Thanks Trish. I couldn't have done it without help and advice."

_It was no problem at all. Just let me know if you need anything and I'll be right there. _

"I don't know how I could ever thank you. I mean I don't think my victory is enough, is it?"

_Of course it is! You're determined to not let me down and I appreciated that. That shows me that you're willing to do your very best. And you've shown me that. _

"Well I'm glad you've noticed that."

Candice smiled as she wiped the sweat off her face with a small towel. She was sitting on the bench in the women's locker room as she took a sip of her chilled water with her free hand while her right hand was holding a cell phone in her ear as she listened to Trish on the other line.

_Hey, do you remember the talk we had? You know about dating?_

"Yeah I do. Why?"

_Well girl, you're in for a night of your life._

"What are you talking about?" Candice asked. She was a bit confused but she was interested to hear more of where this talk would lead to.

_You could say that I got someone for you. _

"You're lying." Candice was in disbelief as she heard Trish's giggling.

_Nope. In fact you're having dinner with him tonight._

"Tonight?!"

_Oh yeah, you got a date tonight and I expect you to go. _

"At this last minute?!"

_Candice, there's something called a surprise. _

"I can't believe you. Didn't you listen to what I told you?"

_Yes I did. What's wrong with just one date anyway? It can't kill you, will it?_

"You know what I mean. Trish, I can't believe you set me up on a date."

_Well you better believe it. Reservations are made at the restaurant in your hotel so you won't be going anywhere far._

"Gee thanks a lot for that," Candice said sarcastically.

_Come on Candice, live it up for once. Yes I understand that you have work but you need to mix some fun into your life as well. So please go. For me?_

Candice sighed. But then she thought that she could use some fun. So it wouldn't hurt, right?

"Okay fine I'll go."

_That's my girl. You guys will meet at ten thirty. The table number is sixteen. Oh and he just called and said that he'll be a little late so you can wait for him at the table._

"Oh okay. But wait, who's him?"

_He's a friend of mine. He's a cool guy and I'm sure you'll like him._

"Okay but can you at least give me some information about him so I can get to know him better. What's his name?"

_Of course, do you think I would let you off with someone like that? You know me better than that! Anyway, His name is Jeff. He's outgoing, down to earth and loves to take things into extreme._

"Extreme as in--"

_Things like hang gliding. That's his favorite hobby._

"Wow, I've never done that before."

_Who knows, maybe he can teach you that, if you're lucky._

"No way, I'm not into that!"

Trish laughed._ Well anyway, he loves rock music but he listens to any kind of music really. Once it gets to him you know. Kind of like you._

"That's cool," said Candice as she made a clear picture of him in her head. She smiled to herself as she thought of a man who was adventurous and loves to have fun. She loved a guy with that kind of personality.

"Anything else I should know?" Candice asked. She was keen to learn more.

_Actually-_

Then Candice heard another voice at the background. It sounded like a man and she could tell that it was Trish's boyfriend Chris Jericho as he was telling her something.

_Oh sorry honey I got to go now. Have fun on your date, later!  
_

"But wait Trish, hold on-" 

There was no response as a dial tone was singing away in her ear and Candice pressed the button to end the call.

"Isn't that just great," she told herself and sighed. She looked at her screen of her cell phone for the time and saw that it was quarter to nine. She had enough time to get ready since her hotel wasn't that far from the arena. Candice stayed on the bench for a while to rest herself before she got up and took her things from the locker and turned to leave the room.

"Hey Candy," said a bubbly brunette diva as she came in. "Where are you off to?"

"To my hotel," said Candice. "I got a date tonight so I'm going now to get ready."

"Oh cool. Have a good time." 

"I will, see you tomorrow Maria." 

Candice stepped out of the room and walked through the corridors on her way to the parking lot. The image of the mystery guy was on her mind as she walked on and a smile appeared on her face. The blind date should be fun.

_I can't wait. _


	3. Meet the Rainbow Haired Warrior

**Thanks to xAttitudex, SunnyLee, TorriexJohn, CharlieChaos, Rickster627, Hardyfan, abbygreene, foreverafan15, MissPhilippinesSuperstar and Beff for the reviews. Thank you lots! Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3: Meet The Rainbow Haired Warrior**

Candice flipped her dark curls so that they could rest just beyond her shoulders before she would go to meet her blind date that evening. She was a little excited and a bit nervous since it was her actual first date. She decided that she would just have fun. It was only for one night right? She didn't like the idea at first but then she shrugged it off and decided to give it a shot.

She had her hands on her hips to make a small pose in front of the mirror to be sure that she looked at her best. The dark haired diva had on a simple black halter dress. She smiled at the reflection.

"Okay I think I'm ready to go!"

She took her purse and made sure she had the key inside before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Soon she got into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. While it was descending, Candice tried to picture the image of her date. She would have asked Trish for a description but unfortunately she didn't have the time to ask. She had already known about the personal qualities. Now she was going to find out what he looked like.

Candice wondered what Jeff looked like. For someone as outgoing and adventurous as he was, he probably liked to keep fit. He could picture a guy with short black hair and a smile to melt for….

_I can't wait to meet him!_

She didn't have to wait any longer as the elevator pinged open at last and she stepped out. She went into the restaurant and told the waiter that she was meeting someone and gave him the table number.

"Oh yes. He called to say that he will be in a little late."

"Yes. I've already got the message but thank you."

The waiter found the table and pulled out a chair courteously for Candice to take her seat.

"Would you like anything to drink while you wait?"

"I'll take a glass of water please. Thank you."

Candice rested her hands on her lap and was looking at nothing in particular. She caught sight of a big aquarium that was set in the middle of the restaurant. She was about two tables away from the aquarium so she could see just about a few fish from afar.

"Aw this one looks just like Nemo!" 

She looked on at the colorful fish swimming around in clear water. Candice smiled as she looked at the Percula Clownfish that definitely looked that the adorable little fish from Finding Nemo.

Candice checked her watch for the second time. Her date was ten minutes late. But at least he did call in the restaurant and left a message that he would be late, which was a very wise thing to do. She would hate it if a guy came in late without letting her know that he would be. Even though it was just her first date, she didn't mind the wait. Candice took a sip of her water and went back to looking at the aquarium and at the same time, she went deep into thought about him again. Soon enough they would meet in person. She had a feeling that she would like him and that they would turn out be good friends.

And then perhaps something more later on?

"Good evening. Sorry I'm late."

Candice felt her heart leapt with surprise. He was finally here. Her glossy lips curved into a smile.

"That's okay. I didn't mind…"

That was when her smile disappeared the minute she turned around to see the man who was her…

Blind date?

"The wait," she finished and blinked. She was in uttered disbelief as he looked at him.

Muliti-colored hair? Piercings? Black fingernails?

He smiled at her. But she didn't return a friendly smile of hers.

"Are you my date?" was the only stupid question she could think of.

"Considering that I'm wearing a suit and tie then yeah."

It was supposed to be a slight joke but she didn't take it as one. She froze on her chair as she tried to take it that information sink into her head. She could take off one of her heels and just slapped herself in the face with it for being so clueless, let alone naïve.

_This is the guy she's setting me up with? Why didn't I see this before?_

But she didn't think about that before she got all dressed up and about to make an idiot out of herself.

"You look lovely by the way," he said. He took a seat.

"Umm so wait, you're really are my date?"

Jeff had his eyes moving from one side to another in a questioning manner.

"If I'm not your date, then I wouldn't be stuck in traffic after trying to find a gift for you. That's why I come in late. This is for you. I don't know about giving roses to a girl but I guess it's a start."

Jeff handed her a red rose but the dark haired diva didn't take it.

"You've got to be kidding me, right? You're really my date?"

"Trish told you that you're going out tonight?"

"Yeah…she did."

"So…is there a problem?"

"Yeah you could say that," said Candice, who was not amused at all. "You're not the person that I was expecting."

"Then who were you expecting? James Bond?"

Candice gritted her teeth. "I mean you're not the kind of person I was expecting!" 

Jeff raised a brow. "I don't understand."

"Okay let me make things easier for you to understand. I didn't expect this guy to be a rainbow haired freak like you!" 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," said Candice. "I mean what's with the hair? The piercings? And you of all people would paint your fingernails black? You actually like them black?" 

"Sure I do. What's wrong with that?"

Candice scoffed in disbelief. She thought that he had to be a weirdo for doing something like that. So she folded her arms over her chest in disapproval and looked at the man, who had no clue of where she was getting at.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with that. Any guy who wears black nail polish is considered gothic."

"That's not true," said Jeff who was taken aback by this insult.

"Oh don't give that. There are lots of weirdos who are like that and you're trying to be one of them?"

"Well I don't know who the weirdos you are referring to are," said Jeff. "But I know that I'm not one. So I like to be different. I don't see anything wrong with that and you have no right to judge me because of that."

"I have a right to express my opinion, don't I?"

"Well if you don't like how I look then I suggest you keep your comments to yourself."

Candice had her jaw dropped in utter disbelief. "Are you being rude to me?"

"No," Jeff said simply. "I'm not the kind of person to snap back at women in an impolite manner. I wasn't raised to be like that."

Candice blew a raspberry and then said, "Whatever. I can't believe Trish set me up with _someone_ like you!"

"Well I can't believe she set me up with an ignorant stubborn person like you."

That was the part when the dark haired diva couldn't take it anymore and stood up from her seat promptly.

"Okay that does it! I've had enough! I'm not going to stand here and be insulted by some guy who has no idea who he's messing with!"

"Who I'm messing with? I have a right to express my opinion, don't I?"

Candice let out a frustrated groan and turned at her heels and walked away from the table without saying bye, let alone taking a rose, 'the oh so sweet' gift that got him late in the first place. But that didn't matter now. That smile on her glossy lips was now turned upside down in a frown. The only thought that had already fixed in her mind was that she would never want to go back to dating with him ever again.

He dared to try to turn things around on her? Well she wouldn't be taking it lightly. Not Candice Michelle!

"I'm gonna kill Trish for this!" Candice muttered under her breath as she stepped into the elevator and then disappeared behind closed doors.

**Next chapter:**** A new trainer is taking Trish's place for a while…and Candice isn't happy when she finds out who it is.**


	4. Her New Trainer

**Thanks to TorriexJohn, xAttitudex, abbygreene,SunnyLee, rory21, Beff, washedaway56 and Jorrieprincess for the reviews. You guys rock! Today is November 27****th…my one year anniversary since I joined this website, hehe. It's not that big of a deal, I just like to mention it lol! Anyways, please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4: Her New Trainer**

It was bad enough for Candice to attend her training session that Tuesday morning, in a_ very_ bad mood of all things. Her so called 'exciting' blind date was nothing but a joke and it wasn't something to be amused about. She had arrived at the women's locker room as she pushed the door harshly with the palm of her hand. This had startled the blonde woman that was already inside but was in a middle of a phone conversation.

The dark haired diva gritted her teeth the minute she saw Trish, the person who was responsible for putting her through the humiliation. From the expression on her face, the blonde Canadian could tell that she was mad about something. But little did she know that Candice was about to unleash her anger towards her and this had been expressed clearly with action as Candice threw her gym bag down forcibly to the floor.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Candice literally yelled at the top of her voice.

"Uh yeah I have to go now. Candice is here so I'll see you in a bit, bye!" 

Trish closed the flip of her phone and looked at the dark haired diva with a confused look on her face. "What was that about?"

"You know too damn well what!" Candice snapped. "And don't try to act all sweet about it!"

"Excuse me? I really have no idea wh-"

"You set me up with Jeff Hardy of all people?!" 

"Okay whoa. That's why you're acting like this?"

Candice scoffed with disbelief to see how Trish was so clueless about the situation at hand. She had set her up with the man who didn't match her expectations and she felt that she had the right to be upset about it.

"Yes! That's why I'm like this! I'm very upset about it and I blame you for that!"

"What? Blame me? Jeff is nothing but a nice guy!"

"Nice guy? Ha! What a joke! You set me up with a freak! How was that nice?"

"Excuse me? I don't think you have just realized-"

"What I just said?" Candice quickly finished the sentence for her. "Hell yeah I do and I meant it! I wore my new outfit for nothing at all and I had to sit down on a chair for twenty minutes and then I had to wait for him to pop in just to bring down my happy mood! Then he tried to smart talk me and I couldn't take it anymore so I left! So I had wasted my time for nothing at all! So thank you Trish. Thank you very much for making my night a disaster!"

If she wasn't at all appalled by Candice's behavior, Trish was now as she placed her hands on her hips and a pure look of shock was drawn on her face.

"Okay now first of all. If I had known about this, I would have thrown this question out at you instead of you throwing it out at me. Candice, what the hell were _you_ thinking?! Jeff is a great guy and you turned him down? How could you do such a thing?!"

"He's not my type!" Candice said hotly.

"That's your excuse? From what I just heard coming from your mouth, you clearly didn't give him a chance. You totally blew him off!"

"Of course I did. He's the last man on the face of the earth that I ever want to go out with!"

The fiery tension was soon broken and the argument had to be stopped abruptly when the door opened and the black haired man with glasses on peeped in through the door.

"Is everything okay in here?"

"Yes," Candice and Trish lied in unison.

"Okay then," said Todd. "He's out in the ring Trish. Just letting you know."

"Alright good. Thanks for the message Todd."

"No problem. Are you sure that everything's fine?"

"YES TODD!" Trish and Candice yelled in unison.

"Oki doki. If you say so."

"JUST GO ALREADY!" 

"Alright! Alright! I'm going! I'm going!"

Soon he was gone and the two women turned to face the other once again. Trish made a weary sigh as Candice still had her angry glare onto her.

"Okay now obviously you're not in a good mood to train," said Trish as she picked up her bag. "So I think we should cancel it. That way you'll cool off."

Candice still had her angry look on her face. But then it slowly faded when she realized that she was being serious.

"So wait you're leaving?"

"Well yeah," said Trish as she forced a laugh and then went back to her serious tone. "You can't go train in this state. You and I both know it's not healthy. So that's why this session will postpone until you are ready."

Candice couldn't believe what she just heard. Trish went past her as she was heading for the door.

"No wait. Please don't go."

Trish stopped at the door with her bag in hand. She didn't look back.

"I'm sorry Trish. I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you. I went totally out of line and I apologise. Can you forgive me?"

She didn't get a straight answer right away and Trish didn't look back at her. Candice began to worry if she had destroyed their great friendship because of her stupidity. Trish turned back to face her at last and then a small smile was formed on her face.

"Yes I forgive you."

A smile came upon her glossy lips as Candice came to a relief and then the two friends shared a hug.

"So is the training session still on?"

"If you're ready for it."

"Of course I'm ready!"

Trish grinned. "Great! Come on pick up your bag and let's go. He's waiting for us."

Before Candice could ask her a question, Trish had already went out of the locker room. Candice picked up her bag and went out to meet her.

"So who's he?"

"Your new trainer."

"What?!"

"Have you forgotten that I'm going to Europe today?"

"You're going today?" Candice asked with disbelief but then she remembered that Trish had told her beforehand that she was going to Europe with her boyfriend Chris Jericho for five weeks. They were to travel all around Europe and when Trish told her about this, Candice thought that it was a dream trip of a lifetime.

"Oh right it is today. I totally forgot all about that. No wonder you had your top and jeans on."

"Yep," said Trish and made a giggle. "But don't worry; you'll still have your training sessions at the same times."

"Okay good I'm glad. So who's my new trainer?"

Trish bit her lower lip and said nothing. As they had gotten near to the curtain area, Candice looked at her to get an expression from her. Candice could tell that whoever it was that was taking Trish's place for a while, she wasn't going to like it one bit.

"I didn't think that it would come out this way but…"

"What do you mean? What are you trying to say?"

"Well…"

Candice stopped in the middle of the ramp when she caught the sight of a man standing outside the ring and her eyes grew wide with horror at this.

"You have got to be kidding me."

But Trish wasn't. As of that moment to Candice's disbelief, her new trainer was none other than….

"Looks like we're gonna have some fun today, huh?"

Candice looked at Trish and then back to the man once more. 'The last man on the face of the earth' had just so happened to be her new trainer.

And his name was Jeff Hardy.


	5. Having a Bad Day?

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy and Happy reading!**

**Chapter 5 – Having a Bad Day?**

_He rolled his eyes and sighed softly to see her shocked expression on her face. The minute he saw it, Jeff knew better that Candice didn't like the fact that he was taking Trish's place as trainer for a while. He went over to meet them._

"_Good morning," he said._

"'_Morning Jeff," said Trish with a smile. "Well Candice said that she's ready to go."_

"_Well I'm glad," said Jeff. "'Cause I am."_

_Trish nodded and turned to Candice. "Can you give us a moment?"_

"_Sure," said Candice and brushed past them and went to the ring. Trish bit her lower lip and turned to Jeff again._

"_You know what you got me into right? Jeff asked._

"_Look I know about the date last night…or have an idea about it." Trish sighed. "Candice told me everything."_

"_Well I haven't heard from both sides did you?"_

"_Jeff I really can't be asked to argue about this."_

"_Did you think I'm enjoying this now?"_

"_I didn't plan for the date to came out the way it did okay? I don't know why Candice is behaving like that but I'm sorry."_

"_You're sorry?" Jeff scoffed. "You're putting me in a toughest challenge I've ever been to and that's to train her. You call that candy-coated goodness? It's more like a candy-coated nightmare."_

_Trish sighed. "Look I've talked to her just now and I think I've gotten her straightened up."_

_Jeff looked at her in disbelief. "You think?"_

"_Well she has to 'cause you're in charge."_

_Jeff laughed. "Right. You know I think I need an ID card pinned on me so she'll have an idea of who she'll be seeing again in the next couples of weeks."_

_He looked at her sad face and that made him let out a sigh. He made a glance at the woman that was now his trainee. He sighed again. _

"_Look I'm not going to complain about this," said Jeff. "You asked me to do you a favor and that's what I'm going to do."_

"_Even if she's going to be a pain?"_

_Jeff looked at Candice who turned away the minute he had done so. He turned back to Trish again. _

"_You don't have to tell me. I know what I'm getting myself into. Trust me."_

_He knew it wasn't going to be easy training Candice. But somehow or someway, he would get her to co-operate with him one way or another._

-------------------

It was exactly how he had predicted. He was giving her orders and his trainee apparently chose to ignore them.

"Jump."

"No."

"Jump."

"No."

Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his trainee who was sitting on the top turnbuckle. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she wearing a frown on her face. She wasn't making this easier for him but he didn't expect any less from her.

Jeff was about to ask her the question, that he felt, that he had asked for the millionth and tenth time.

"Candice, can you please do a crossbody for me?"

"I said I'm _not_ doing _it_. You sure have a hard time understanding what a two letter word 'NO' means."

"Candice, I'm your trainer which means that you suppose to listen to me."

"And I'm not going to _listen_ to you," Candice hissed.

Jeff was getting frustrated but he wasn't going to show how annoyed he was with her. He had promised Trish that he would help out to train Candice regardless of not knowing her properly.

The date that the Canadian blonde had set him up in was _supposed_ to be the opportunity to get acquainted with the dark haired diva. And he did.

He found out what a stubborn woman she was.

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned to look at her again.

"Look whatever it is you have against me, put it aside. Now is not the time."

"If you think that I'm going to listen to a word you say, think again."

Jeff forced a laugh and shook his head. "Are you always like that with people you train with?"

"No," said Candice and faked a smile. "Just you."

"Oh wow well thanks for making me the first one. I feel so honored."

"Very funny."

Jeff sighed. "Candice I've been trying my best to make this work. The ball is in your court now."

The dark haired diva looked up and down at him. Did he expect her to go along with the session?

Candice scoffed. "There's no way I'm going to train with you."

If he wasn't that much annoyed with her, then he was now. But he was determined to keep his cool as he maintained his composure toward her. The last thing he wanted was to have another arguing session just like on their _date_.

"Candice this has to--"

But then he got cut off at his sentence due to his watch beeping. He looked at the time and rolled his eyes. They hadn't started on their training session yet.

And to make things even more annoying….

"Oh great," he said. "It's now eleven."

Candice was playing with her nails when Jeff spoke and shot her head up quickly to give him a questioning look.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

When he had confirmed his answer, the dark haired trainee jumped down from the turnbuckle promptly and slid off from the ring. It was eleven o'clock which meant that the one hour of training was over. She took her bag and soon she was in the middle of the ramp. Candice turned back to look at Jeff who had his hands on his hips and a look of disbelief on his face.

"See you in our next session!" Candice shouted with a smirk and waved. "I'll be looking forward to the next one!"

As he watched her figure getting smaller and smaller as she walked off, Jeff threw a fist into the air and let out a frustrated sigh afterwards.

And the worse part was that he had five whole weeks to train Candice.

_Oh joy…_

--------------

"That was easy," Candice told herself with a smirk as she stepped out of the women's locker room. If she could keep this up then she might have some fun after all. She got to the parking lot where she met Maria.

"Hey Candice," said Maria with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"I sure am," Candice beamed.

"Awesome. Well Randy is still in the arena so he said to wait in the car."

"Alright," said Candice. She put her bags in the trunk and then went to the back seat while Maria sat in the passenger seat.

"So how's your training with Jeff?" Maria asked.

At the mention of his name, Candice made a mischievous smirk.

"It was fun," Candice lied. "I'm totally looking forward to the next one."

"Well I'm glad it went well."

"Yeah."

The two women then indulged into other topics and soon they had a deep conversation while they waited. A few minutes later, they heard a sound of the trunk lid opening and closing which meant that Maria's boyfriend came at last. Randy slipped into the driver's seat and the back door from his side opened as well.

"Hey girls."

"Hey…"

Her smile was wiped off in an instant and the person that just took the seat next to her wore the exact expression on his face as he was just as surprised as Candice was.

"Hey Jeff," said Maria with a smile and then turned to Candice. "Oh I forgot to tell you. He's joining us for lunch too. I hope it's not a problem."

The dark haired diva blinked as she looked at him. But she hid her disbelief with a fake smile to Maria.

"Nope. No problem at all."

Randy beamed. "Alright now that everyone's here, let's go."

Candice and Jeff exchanged looks as the self proclaimed legend killer started the engine. Soon the voice male singer came on the radio and had just blurted part of the chorus to a song as Randy drove out of the parking lot.

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day, you had a bad day_

Though they were looking away from each other, Candice and Jeff both had the same thought stuck in their heads.

_I'm having a bad day._

**A/N: I hope the chapter is okay lol. Please review.**


	6. What Did You Say?

A/N: Thanks to xAttitudex, abbygreene, foreverafan15, Vega Sailor, sabby56, rory21, XtremeBaby02, jojocheer28, Beff and Shaz for the reviews

**A/N: Thanks to xAttitudex, abbygreene, foreverafan15, Vega Sailor, sabby56, rory21, XtremeBaby02, jojocheer28, Beff and Shaz for the reviews. I appreciate them all so please keep them coming! I apologise for the late update. I blame writer's block lol. Oh and I would like to thank rory21 for giving me an idea about this chapter. Thanks girl, I couldn't have get it done without ya lol. **

**Enjoy and happy reading. Happy Easter to all! **

**Chapter 6 – What Did You Say?**

With a fork in hand, she stabbed an iceberg lettuce from her Caesar salad and placed it in her mouth. She chewed while she listened to Maria's boyfriend speaking about the new house that they had bought months ago.

"Next week Saturday is the big day," said Randy with a smile. "So since we got our day off on Friday, it's our last day to get a few things done and then we're good to go."

"Sounds very exciting," said Jeff as he was cutting up his salmon steak.

"I know!" Maria squealed. "I can't wait. You know maybe we should have a pool party sometime."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea at all," said Randy. "There'll definitely be a barbecue. And when there's a barbecue, we got to have baby back ribs."

Maria rolled her eyes and giggled. "Alright. Just be sure that you're not going to bake any pies with your best friend on that day."

"Trust me, if we're going back to that, you'll be our supervisor."

The couple laughed. Jeff joined in the laughter. Candice just smiled and kept on eating in silence. She wasn't much of a talking mood, especially when Jeff was with them.

And eating lunch with them.

And….sitting next to her.

Why was this day a curse for her? Why did she end up with a lip pierced, rainbow haired freak as her trainer?

There was an answer to that. A one word answer. 

_  
Trish._

That name actually had her blood boiling. She would love nothing that to screech into her ears. That would make her feel a whole lot better.

"So Jeff, how's Candice doing in her training?" Randy asked. 

Candice was picking at her salad when Randy brought up the topic of training, and stopped doing so. She looked across at Jeff. He didn't look back. He kept on eating. She refrained herself from rolling her eyes.

_She's been a disaster. She acted like a bratty child. She didn't do what I want to her to do._

She would have guessed more possible answers that he would have but then decided to wait to hear it from Jeff himself. She knew that she was going to receive the not so nice comments from him but she didn't care. It wasn't like she wanted to train with him in the first place

_Go ahead. Complain all you want. _Candice felt like saying this to him out loud. She stabbed another piece of lettuce and shoved it on her mouth to chew.

"Absolutely impressive."

Suddenly Candice felt the air trapped in her throat as she had just choked on a leafy vegetable.

"Candice! Drink some water!"

Candice retrieved the water goblet from Maria and gulped down the icy cold water. She gasped lightly for more air as she placed her glass down on the table.

"Are you alright?" Randy asked.

Candice nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked.

Candice nodded again. "I'm fine now." She looked across at Jeff and blinked with wonderment. Did he just say what she thought he said?

And for the first time since they got to the restaurant, Jeff looked back at her.

"So she's doing well then?" was Randy's voice in the background.

There was a silence between them. To Candice's bewilderment and surprise, Jeff smiled.

"Yes she is," said Jeff. "She totally surprised me by her agility."

"Well she is fast you know?" Maria said with a giggle.

Candice couldn't believe what was happening. It was a dream? Right? Had the salad dressing she used in her salad created crazy thoughts in her head?

"Uh may Maria and I be excused to the ladies' room?" Candice spoke up. 

"Candi, I don't think--"

"_Now_," Candice said through her clenched teeth. She pulled Maria up from her seat and faked a smile for the two men. "We'll be back."

"Take your time," said Randy.

As they were two tables away from theirs, she went at a quicker pace while dragging Maria behind her to the ladies' washroom.

"Aw how cute was he!" Maria giggled. "Jeff was so nice to compliment you."

"Yeah….so he was..."

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh nothing is why we're both here," Maria rolled her eyes.

"It's just that….his words are…." What could she say about that? They were nice comments but they were lies. Nice lies.

"Touching?"

His words were far from touching at this point. No doubt in that.

"Yeah….touching…." She couldn't tell her that she lied. And she couldn't tell her that he lied too. 

But why would he do that? He could have told Randy that she was a total disaster and leave it at that. But he didn't.

So why would he lie? To flatter her?

But one was the questions roaming in her mind was why the hell was she going along with his lies? Wouldn't that mean helping him covering up his lies?

_This is crazy! I don't like him yet I don't want to expose him as a liar?_

Maria giggled. "You know what I think?"

"What?" Maria couldn't possibly know what Candice was thinking now, right?

"I think that you two would make a great couple."

Or maybe not.

Covering up for Jeff was one thing. Being hooked up with Jeff was another.

And she didn't like the thought of it one bit.

_Ew. _Candice thought.

Now she couldn't think of eating anymore let alone dessert. Her appetite just went out the window.

**Xxxxx**

_Did I just say nice things about her?_

Jeff couldn't believe he did that. And from the expression her face, it was clear that she thought the same.

He took a sip of his lemonade and put the glass back down on the table. The words that slipped out of his mouth were replaying in his mind over and over and over again as if to worsen his guilt for lying. He caught a glance of the person sitting opposite him. And he was smirking.

"What?" Jeff asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure ask away."

"Do you like her?"

Jeff raised his eyebrow at him. "Like her as interested?"

"Yes." Randy smirked. "So are you interested in her?"

"Well…I don't know really." Jeff shrugged. "It's not like I'm looking a girl or anything."

Randy nodded. "But you know, I couldn't help but to picture you and Candice as a couple."

"Me and Candice? Couple?" 

"Well yeah," said Randy with a chuckle, amused by Jeff's look of disbelief on his face. "You two would look good together. But that's just my opinion."

"Uh huh…right." 

That thought in mind seemed a bit too much. He was only with Candice was because Trish asked him to train her while she was away. He made a promise to her that he would help Candice in her in ring skills.

Maybe there was a reason for his lies? Because of his promises to Trish?

_I don't know what made me say that but it's definitely not because I like Candice or want to flatter her, that's for sure._

A few minutes later, the girls returned to the table. Candice faked a smile as she took her seat and tried to not get to keep her eyes in front of her and not get them glancing at him again. The group decided to skip dessert so they paid the bill and left. As Randy drove out of the parking lot, Candice and Jeff shared an awkward silence. 

And they would remain like that for the rest of the drive to the hotel.

**Next chapter:**** After having yet another argument with Jeff during training, Candice leaves the ring and finds herself into a confrontation with the women's champion Melina.**


	7. Can't Take It Anymore!

**A/N: xAttitudex, cassymae, rita louise evans, sabby56, rory21, Inday, jojocheer28, Beff, stupidchicken05 and .CMPunkluver. for the reviews.**

**And now I have finally updated after abandoning this fic for nearly six months. Lol yeah I know, bad me. Forgive me lol.**

**Hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Can't Take It Anymore!**

It was just a week since they had their training session.

Well their first _meeting _since the session didn't exactly go underway as it should be.

But it had to start and it would be an unfortunate one for Jeff Hardy on that Monday morning.

He checked his watch. Ten minutes before the training could start.

And the candy coated diva was nowhere in sight…just yet.

Probably she decided at the last minute to ditch the lesson.

Jeff sighed at the possibility. Knowing Candice she would do it if it means not having to train with him at all.

He sat on the top turnbuckle and waited. It was unfortunate that he forgot his ipod at his hotel room. He could really listen to some music right now to fight the boredom.

"I'm slippin' into the lava and I'm tryin' to keep from going under…"

He was never really a fan of the Jonas Brothers; still he found the song 'Burnin Up' to be quite catchy. So he sang along to the words, snapping his fingers as he went along.

* * *

She wanted to go back to her hotel room.

And she had only just arrived at the arena.

Candice sighed as she journeyed down the quiet corridors of the arena. Of course at this time it wouldn't be at all busy until later on tonight. But for now she had one thing to worry about.

Well not really worry. It was more like _bother_.

Why was his words still stuck on her head? It kept on repeating like a tape recorder and it was really starting to annoy her. The memory of last Tuesday haunted her from the moment she woke up from her bed.

"_Absolutely impressive. She totally surprised me by her agility."_

What was that all about? And to top it all of, he smiled at her.

He actually smiled at her.

Candice shuddered at the thought. "Whatever."

She arrived at the ring moments later. She caught sight of the man on the turnbuckle. He was snapping his fingers…and apparently singing. To gain his attention she made a loud stomp at every step she took to climb up the steel steps. That did the trick as Jeff finally acknowledged her presence.

"_Oh she here…great."_

He wasn't very thrilled to see her. And obviously neither was she.

"Jeff," said Candice.

"Candice," said Jeff.

Candice couldn't think of anything else to say. So she thought of something stupid.

"You're punctual."

Jeff made a chuckle. "Well if I wasn't you would have yell my head off, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah I would."

The echoes of her voice died down. Their eyes were fixed onto the others as the room became soundless. Both wanted this silence to end.

But neither of them wanted to be the first to break it.

Finally after two minutes of staring Jeff decided to take the lead. "So let's get started shall we?"

But Candice had other things in mind. She couldn't take this. She had to know.

"Why did you say those things about me?"

"Say what?" Now Jeff's face scrunched up in confusion.

"You know…those things…" She didn't want to say _nice_. She avoided that word.

"You lost me."

Candice rolled her eyes. "What you said back in the restaurant! You know last Tuesday? With Randy and Maria? Does that ring a bell now?"

"Oh." Jeff nodded. He remembered now. "That."

"Yes _that_."

"Okay. And what exactly did I say that's bothering you?"

"Those…things that you said."

"Candice I have no idea what you're talking about. What do you mean by _things_?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," Candice said stubbornly. How could he not know what she was talking about?

Now it was Jeff's turn to roll his eyes. "If this is your way of avoid doing this session again then…"

"You said nice things about me!" she bellowed suddenly.

Jeff blinked as he took in what she just said. "So…that's what bothering you?"

"Yes! You said nice things about me and I want to know why. If I could recall, you told them that I was impressive. Impressive? We never had a session!"

"No need to give me that reminder. I know that."

"So why did you lie?"

That was the question. Why did he?

Jeff shrugged. "To be honest I really don't know."

"How could you not know?"

"I just don't." He shrugged again. "maybe I thought if I said something nice about you that you would _at least_ be a bit nice to me in return."

"Me?" Candice scoffed. "Keep dreaming."

"Yeah, just as I thought," Jeff said bitterly. "I'm surprised that you're the first one to bring this up though. I thought you would forget about it by now."

Candice was quick to cover up her lie. "Well in case you got the wrong idea, it doesn't mean a thing to me," she hissed.

"Right," said Jeff with a roll of the eyes. "If you say so."

Candice tossed her bag aside and folded her arms. "Look. I've decided to go along with the session today. For real."

"Really? What got you to make that decision?"

"I'm only doing this for the benefit of myself," said Candice. "I want that women's championship and I will do whatever it takes to get it. So if I have to work with you to get to that goal…then so be it. Just one word of warning: this session is _not_ meant for pleasure."

A smirk played on Jeff's lips before he winked. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll make sure we won't engage into foreplay."

Disgust was clearly shown on Candice's face as her jaw dropped. "You sick perv--"

Jeff held his hands up as if to shield himself from her wrath. "Whoa hold on! I was only joking," he said with a roll of the eyes. "Geez. No need to act like a beast. So are you ready to start or not?"

Candice didn't answer. She shot him a cold glare.

"I want to practice the dropkicks first," she said at last.

Jeff refrained from rolling his eyes at the demanding tone of voice. "Alright then."

* * *

So the training session began and so far it was progressing without any deliberate pauses. Her wrestling moves were improving and Jeff was indeed very impressed by this. She was able to counter his moves and Candice seemed to get quicker and quicker by the minute.

Jeff glanced at her as she was retrieving a bottle of water from her cooler. Taking this as a chance to be on friendly terms with her, Jeff opened his mouth to speak.

"That wasn't so bad right? Jeff asked. "The session I mean."

"I suppose," said Candice as she unscrewed her bottle and took a gulp of water.

He smiled. "I really admire your quickness. You don't find that many divas with that ability like that."

Candice didn't even bother to respond even if it was a compliment. When she was finished she screwed the cap back and threw it outside lazily.

"Once you keep this up you can achieve your dream in no time."

"Uh huh." She turned to look at him. "I want to practice the crossbody now."

His smile soon melted at the way Candice responded. Her tone of voice made it clear that she didn't care about what he had just said. His hopes of seeing Candice with her new attitude toward him had gone down the drain. Maybe he had his hopes up a little too soon. But he really did believe that she would have changed her mind about him by now since the session was going well thus far.

Unfortunately for Jeff she was still the same like she was last week. And of course on that night of their first 'date'.

And he was getting annoyed by this to say the least. But he kept his cool. He made a promise to Trish to train the dark haired diva and he wasn't going to let the dark haired diva force him to break that promise.

"Okay," he said. As he watched her climbed up to the top turnbuckle he wondered how he could ever put up with a stubborn diva like her.

"I'm ready," she announced.

"Alright. Jeff went into his position and stretched his arms out. "Give it your best shot."

She took a deep breath. She held onto the ropes tightly to keep her balance. A sudden wave of concern washed over her body as she looked down at man standing at a good distance from her. He was patiently waiting for her to jump.

She was already confident about all her moves…except for this one.

Jeff was quick to take note of her uneasiness and his concern for her.

"You okay Candice?" Jeff asked as he got to her. "You seemed a little hesitant."

Her eyes shot up from staring at the canvas beneath her…to his green eyes that were now fixed onto her. For some awkward reason she felt a funny movement going on in her stomach the minute her eyes met hers.

"I'm fine okay?" Her face turned sour.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am okay!" she snapped.

"Okay! Okay! I was only trying to help."

"_Help_? Candice scoffed. "Does it look like I need your help to do this? I'm doing fine thank you. You just go back to your position and do what you have to do."

That was it. Jeff reached to a point where his anger and frustrations were to be burst at any moment. He tried to get along with her. He tried to stay calm. Only she had made things harder for him.

"You know what? You're really starting to piss me off!"

Candice jumped off from the turnbuckle and turned to face him.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Candice yelled as she pointed a finger to his face.

"See that's the problem with you," said Jeff. He shook his head. "You want me to do things your way. I wouldn't mind if you asked me_ politely_ to help you with any moves in particular. Fine. I'm down with that. But I'm not down with the way you're conducting yourself toward me."

"And how did I conduct myself?" Candice challenged. "Huh? Care to tell me?"

Jeff rolled his eyes after a smirk came onto her face. But it might not stay there for long though.

"You really want to know? Alright I'll be happy to. You're stubborn, demanding, selfish, disrespectful…and there's one last thing."

"Oh yeah?" She was really starting to enjoy seeing him in a bad mood. "And that would be?"

"From thatnight I met you…until now…I think this word suits you very much. And it's fact, without a doubt, that you are indeed heartless."

That certainly wiped that smirk off of her pretty face.

"Alright. That's it!" she yelled. "This is where you crossed the line!"

Candice stormed out of the ring and clutched her gym. She turned to the ramp but stopped to look at him once more. "This session is over! In fact I don't want to train with you ever again!" she bellowed.

"Well that's fine with me!" Jeff yelled. "Less stress is good for me!"

"Well less stress is good for me too!" Candice yelled back.

"And you don't have to worry about me 'cause we're not going to train anymore!"

"Good!"

She stomped away and soon she disappeared out of sight.

"You damn right it's good!" Jeff shouted after her. He stomped his foot hard into the canvas to let out his frustrations.

Things had gotten from bad…to worse.

* * *

Candice was mumbling words under her breath as she went through the corridors once again.

_Who did he think he was to call me heartless? Heartless of all things! How dare he?!_

She was angry let alone outraged by that harsh comment.

As she rounded the corner she suddenly collided into something, forcing her body to crash onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going!"

By hearing that voice, she thought that it sounded familiar.

And she was proved to be right when she looked up to see the person's face. It was a diva.

_What? Oh great. Just. Great._

First she had an argument with Jeff and now she found herself face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

The women's champion Melina.


	8. The Not So Great News

**A/N: Thanks to jojocheer28, .CMPunkluver., xAttitudex, Solitary Siren, rory21, Link Guru and stupidchicken05 for the reviews.**

**I know it's been a while. Let's blame writer's block for this :P**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Not So Great News**

She got back up on her two feet, dusted off her clothes before turning back to the diva she had apparently bumped into accidentally.

"Melina," Candice spat. "Sorry but I have no time to argue with you."

"Like I would want to waste my breath on you." Melina scoffed. "Puh-lease. I don't have time for people who are below my standards, including such people like you who thinks that can wrestle but just can't."

Her lips parted after taking in this offense. Then her eyes narrowed a bit with a glare.

"If I were you I would watch my mouth," she warned.

Melina faked a laugh. "Oh really? I'm just telling it like it is. See this on this shoulder?"

She tapped on her championship gold to gain the candy coated diva's attention. Candice stared at the shiny belt that was over Melina's shoulder. This was what she always wanted to be since day one: to become the women's champion.

"This proves that I'm the most dominant diva this industry has ever seen!" Melina continued. "If you haven't noticed, I've been the women's champion for nearly six months now. There's not a diva in this arena that can match my abilities."

"Oh yeah? Not one?"

"Not one," Melina confirmed with a smirk on her face.

Candice took a step forward and tapped a finger on the belt. "I bet I can change that."

"You?" Melina looked like she was about to burst into laughter at any moment. "_You_? Candice Michelle?"

"That's right," Candice told with confidence.

"You have got to be kidding." Melina cackled. "Wow. Um, did it ever occur to you that I'm not intimidated by your threat?"

Candice made a soft giggle. "Well that's good to hear then. I won't want my opponent's mentality to be preoccupied by fear."

"That will never happen," said Melina with a serious glare.

A smirk played on Candice's lips. "Good."

"I'm telling you this now that you will NEVER beat me. I will stay women's champ for a very long time."

Taking another step forward, Candice towered her but the women's champion still remained on the spot. She was still determined to show who the main diva on the show was regardless of the difference in height.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Candice questioned.

"Yes we will."

Then all of a sudden a slap came out of nowhere, prompting the candi-coated diva to stumble back a few steps.

Her hand rubbed gingerly over cheek that was stinging after receiving that harsh slap. She turned back to the women's champion who was now smirking at her move.

Candice said nothing but simply glare back at her, knowing that this was the last straw.

---

"Yo, rainbow freak."

Jeff lifted up his face after staring at the floor for a few moments, only to make a frown the minute he met his caller.

"Well if it isn't Nitro," Jeff began with a fake smile on his face. "I can't say that I'm thrilled to see you."

Johnny removed his shades and slipped them into his back pocket. "Well guess what? I'm not thrilled to see you either."

"That's good to know. I feel better already." Jeff folded his arms. "But that doesn't excuse you as to why you called me."

"I called you because you're standing in my way," said Johnny.

"Really? Well, all you have to do is say 'Excuse Me'. That will save you the trouble."

Johnny laughed. "What are you? My mother?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Far from it…but then and again, I guess you need to be reminded when it comes to manners."

"Hey, watch your mouth."

"I am watching it. And you should watch yours or you'll be getting a fist in _your_ mouth."

He could tell how irritated he looked but he didn't care. Johnny advanced toward him but Jeff didn't move. He wasn't scared of him. And he was definitely sure that he wasn't going to back on either.

But before a fight could start once the stare down hardened between the two superstars, they heard a scream bursting out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Johnny turned to look down at the corridor behind Jeff.

"Sounds like it coming from down this way."

Johnny had already gone his way. Jeff followed him. Just a moment later, they had discovered two women rolling on the floor, trying to tear each other apart. They had gotten the hold of them before any more harm could be made. Johnny was gripping onto the women's champion while Jeff was desperately trying to hang onto the taller diva.

"Let me go!" Candice barked, trying to get out of the hold but wasn't successful.

"Control your girlfriend won't you?" Johnny yelled.

"She's not my girlfriend alright? And you should focus on yours since I doubt Candice is the one who started it."

Melina's jaw dropped. "How dare you?! Candice started it!"

"Don't try to twist things around Melina! You know damn well that you started this when you slapped me. You should have known better who you're dealing with!"

"What is going on here?!"

The quarrel stopped when someone spoke up. They turned to see the general manager of Raw, William Regal.

"Regal! I'm so glad you're here," Melina began and pointed her finger directly at the dark haired diva. "She attacked me."

"She's the one who slapped me!" Candice snapped.

"Who are you to lie about my girlfriend?" Johnny inquired with a glare.

But Jeff made a quick comeback. "And who are _you_ to make such accusation?"

"Enough!" Regal barked. "Now it's clear to me that the four of you have issues that need to be resolved…and tonight will be your chance to do so. Tonight, I'm putting the four of you…."

Candice couldn't help but to smirk. This could be her chance to get back at Melina one on one. And to show her that she was indeed ready for the championship gold.

"…tag match."

She blinked twice. "What was that?"

"I said," Regal looked annoyed when he had to repeat himself twice. "I'm putting the four of you to compete in a mixed tag match."

No, he could not mean…could it?

Candice was lost for words. "You don't mean…"

"Yes," Regal confirmed. "Tonight, it's going to be Melina and Nitro versus Jeff Hardy…"

Her eyes widen with fear. She had a sudden feeling that she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear from Regal's mouth.

"and Candice Michelle," he finished.

"WHAT?!" Either Jeff or Candice liked the declaration that was made as they both yelled at the same time.

"My word is final and I'm not going to change it to one's pleasure," Regal told firmly. "If I hear one more word about it, then consider yourselves being thrown out of this arena and to never show your face here again." Then Regal smirked. "Have a pleasant day."

----

Tonight was definitely not her night.

Ever since Regal made the annoucement, her mind couldn't help but to pondering over it. This was the last thing she needed.

To worrying over a match that she was forced into. And to make it worse, she had to be in the same ring as _him_.

Why did she have to be in the same ring as _him_? The squared circle where they had their last training session hours before?

"Guess what Randy did for me today? He cooked lunch for me! Isn't he sweet or isn't he sweet? Okay, so I said sweet twice but gosh, he is SO amazing! That stewed chicken was to die for. Oh and for dessert…" The red head placed a hand on his chest and rolled her eyes upward in a dreamy manner. "Apple pie! And guess who made it? I thought I was in paradise after the first bite, I swear!"

"Maria, could you just shut up for a moment? Candice asked. "I need to think."

"Oh sure, sorry." Maria giggled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Just about five seconds later, the silence was disrupted again. "Oh by the way, do you know that it tastes really good with peanut butter ice cream? The apple pie I mean. It's absolutely lovely! Though I think vanilla ice cream is better but since we don't have it…"

She trailed off when she caught a glance of Candice glaring in her direction. She cleared her throat. "Right. I'll shut up now."

"Good."

Then they heard a knock on the door. Maria went for the door.

"Your partner has arrived," she announced rather cheerfully. Candice refrained from groaning, reluctantly exiting the women's locker room.

Closing the door behind her, she turned her attention to the man in front of her. He had on his usual ring attire which would mean that he was prepared for action.

After a moment of silence, Jeff spoke up. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Then he let out a sigh. "Look Candice, I don't like this anymore than you do."

She crossed her arms. "Well, that makes the two of us."

"I still don't like your attitude but I'll have to tolerate this for the sake of _our_ match. I want to win this match. I'm sure you do too."

"Of course."

"So…" Jeff paused before he thought of what he was going to say next. He held his hand out. "Are we a team?"

Candice looked from his hand and back to him. "Yes we are."

Then she simply walked away without shaking his hand to seal the deal. That got the rainbow haired warrior frustrated.

"Can you be less of a bitch for once?!" Jeff yelled.

If he hadn't gotten her attention before, then he surely succeeded when she twisted her body around, gaping.

"Excuse me?!" She stormed her way to him. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said…can you be less of a bitch for once? I know that you don't like me…but it doesn't give you the right to disrespect me. I'm not a doormat and I'm sure as hell that you're not better than me. So drop that attitude of yours or that will affect our teamwork."

She stared at him for a moment and faked a chuckle. "You know what?" Then without warning, a hand flew to his face with a harsh smack. "Screw you!"

Then she stormed away, leaving Jeff to place his hand over the sting where she had slapped him.

This was not good at all.

* * *

**Next chapter: The mixed tag match is on. Will Candice and Jeff be able to co exist?**


End file.
